Fear
by Wasabi Royalty
Summary: Anxiety, alarm, distress..  They all played upon Izaya's impish features for a reason Shizuo could not comprehend.  Since when did he look so frail?  More importantly, why were they directed towards him?  Shizaya, T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Warning - Boy x Boy couple, don't like, don't read. **

**Hey guys ~ Just felt like writing up some good old Shizaya. Not really going to be many spoilers, I'm setting this pretty much after the anime, with Kida-kun gone and all that jazz ~**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Durarara! Or any of its characters. .. God knows I'd like to, though. xD**

**Brief thanks - To my wonderful beta, Otter and Fox. (sorry I fried your brains out, again !) This would have been a screwed-up story if you hadn't helped me out as much as you had ~ x3**

The Friday had started out like any other for the bodyguard. Having spent most of his day patrolling with Tom for the usual cliche sleazebag with a hefty debt, Shizuo had been set free when Tom had called it quits and decided to go back to the office, telling him tiredly that he needed the break when the blond at first attempted to follow him.

Sighing and running a hand through short silken locks, Shizuo supposed that any other person would have enjoyed the break. But really, what does he have to do with his day, if he isn't working? No friends who could or would want to spend time dealing with him, no family, Kasuka was much too busy these days, and only a stray cat to keep him company in his small apartment- he didn't know what to do with himself. As much as he appreciated Tom's consideration of his well-being after working so hard for so long, he couldn't help but be slightly irritated by the reality set in front of him when given nearly a full day to himself.

He literally had no life outside of work. Day in and day out he walked by Tom's side only to frequently lose his temper, break things, and throw people. Wake up, protect, get angry, eat, sleep. That was all his days consisted of. He had become comfortable with this daily routine and hated when it was disrupted. Only on two occasions, he thought with a mild headache forming, was his peaceful life interrupted. Either by Tom's kind decisions to give him a free day that he could only spend by his self, or by the annoying, overly-cheerful presence of that flea, Izaya Orihara.

Just the thought of that louse caused a sudden rush of irrational rage to flow through his veins; his whole aura seemed to give off violence and unpredictable intentions to immediately cause the crowds of people walking around him to move further away and continue walking at a safer distance from the man who was well known for his raging temperament. That damn flea was always ruining his days; showing up randomly in Ikebukuro and running into him either by accident, or simply because he wanted to mess with the older man. Either way, it always ended the same. A short fight where public property would undoubtedly be abused, before a wild chase through the winding streets of the city caused havoc for the its unsuspecting inhabitants.

A strong fist - much stronger than any normal human's - clenched suddenly as a wild grin flew across what had been before merely tense features. "Izayaaaaa, I'm coming to kill you!" He yelled out in what could only be described as a feral voice which made the innocent and not-so-innocent around him cringe away from the strongest man in Ikebukuro and his dangerous rage. That damn flea- he had disrupted his peaceful days time and time again. Well, this time it would be _his _turn to screw up his day!

The blond didn't bother to think about the fact that he was committing himself to finding the man he hated most in order to momentarily chase away this hollow feeling he had in his chest. The feeling that could be so easily forgotten when murderous intent replaced it. Eating him inside out and only able to be ignored when he could occupy his mind with work or ridding the world of its largest burden; this loneliness was freezing cold. Chilling his insides, making his mind slow and panicked, he hated it. So much so, that he would go find the man who could so easily make his blood boil in order to chase it away for at least a little while.

He no longer saw a need to deny this blatant fact from himself. Lying in his bed at nights was the worst. Staring up at his ceiling, thoughts consuming him and making him on edge. Not even that damn stray cat could help those empty nights, as it had grown accustom to curling up happily at his feet. Shizuo Heiwajima hated this killing loneliness even more than he hated the informant. And that was saying something.

Pleased that he had something to do, something to distract his mind with, the man in the bartender suit walked with brisk steps down the sidewalks of Ikebukuro- occasionally yelling for the other to startle people into even going so far as to run away from him. This was, of course, because his promises to kill were accompanied by an almost monstrous smile and the reputation which had earned him his solitude. He was starting to become irritated. It was taking far too long to find the informant and kill him. Why was it that the other seemed to find him so easily, and yet he couldn't even catch a whisper of him when he was turning the tables?

Hands in his pockets, he glared casually about the milling crowds. It was beginning to fall into dusk as the sun had already become partially hidden behind darkly shaded buildings which loomed over the people of the city with a common sort of dreariness. Shadows soon took over the streets. With the shadows, came the vermin of the city; those whom the tall man felt he hated almost as much as Izaya. Always causing useless harm and pissing him off, they were on his I-will-kill-you-next-time-I-see-you list, right next to Izaya and that guy who wouldn't pay his debt from a day ago. There were still many hours left in the day, but lately things had begun to grow darker much more quickly. Or perhaps he only thought that because the buildings were so high and the people so dangerous?

Kicking an abandoned can once and not bothering to watch it as it flew at an incredible speed into a business where it knocked off a sign, he winced in appreciation - glad that he hadn't accidentally broken something. That's when he saw it. A group of about six or seven men, all about in their early twenties, were moving briskly and excitedly down a corner leading into a suspicious-looking alleyway. Normally, he would overlook a sight like that, it was so common, but one detail caught his eye and nearly gave him whiplash as he turned his head back to watch them disappear into the almost murky darkness. Was that a black coat with furry trim he had seen in the midst of them, being almost pushed and dragged into the isolated corner of this dirty city?

His feet automatically carried him in pursuit of the small group - not really thinking about what was happening between the group and his enemy, more allowing himself to be consumed in the rage that propelled him. He started running, crossing the street to enter the alleyway swiftly and without hesitation, fearing that if he took his time in approaching them, they would be able to shift out of his sight and thus allow his prey to escape. He froze where he stood at the very entrance and stared, his jaw dropping, at the uncharacteristic scene.

Izaya had his arms trapped painfully behind his back by a man two times larger than himself as the others stood around. Another man stood directly in front of Izaya, a hefty crowbar being played with almost delicately in his hands as he spoke to the broker in an arrogant tone.

"Thought you could escape us, Orihara? Ha, don't make me laugh! After what you did, there's no _way _we'd let you get off the hook just because of some help you gave us in the past." The red metal object bounced carelessly against his hand as he sneered at the smaller male who was being held forcibly before him.

Despite his situation, the red eyed man laughed in the face of the other, stating back in a cheerful tone, "Oh, I had no intentions of escaping! I had no idea that you'd be quite this stupid, though ~ That boss of yours really must want his gang to diminish, doesn't he?" The man with the crowbar started slightly at the younger's cocky words which so evidently mocked both him and his supporters.

"You should shut the fuck up kid! Do you even know the situation that you're in?"

"I most certainly do!" His voice remained cheerful and he seemed not in the least bit threatened as the man's crowbar lay still in a tensed hand.

"Then cough it up, Orihara. How did you find out about us? Who all did you tell about our plan?"

Izaya laughed loudly, a sound which reverberated between the close walls of the alley and caused the men around to become both concerned and annoyed. Shizuo, himself, had no idea what was going on. How the hell could the guy be so confident, when he was being so helplessly held in a ring of stronger guys - one of which was armed and ready to kill?

"Information costs money, you know! ~"

That was it for his interrogator. "Don't matter whether you tell us or not, we don't need you any more!"

The red crowbar, whose color now seemed slightly ominous, rose above the man's head in a perfect line to strike the top of Izaya's helpless skull. For once, Shizuo saw something flit across his features which was different from the usual arrogance and craftiness. It was both worry, uncertainty, and fear. Shizuo had never seen the charismatic younger male show such expressions before. Then again, he doubted anyone had ever trapped the restless annoyance and threatened him like this ever before.

"A - aaaah, wait!" He sang out, just as the bar had begun to fall slightly.

It froze, and Shizuo did, too, after realizing that he had begun to move foreword. It was a miracle that he had not been spotted yet. It was even more of a miracle that he had not yet blown his cover, being much too confused and almost awestruck by the scene unfolding in front of him.

The man smirked, his ugly features accentuated by the shadows and his own cruelty as he lowered the bar so that it seemed less threatening. "Got somethin' to say now that your life's on the line?"

Izaya chuckled, but it didn't seem to be filled with utter amusement as it usually did. Almost forced. "Not exactly ~ I just wanted to say that I maybe might be able to give you some information for free!"

Shizuo frowned, he didn't like this one bit. Being held against his will, utterly defenseless and outnumbered, none of it seemed fair or fitting. All of that, as well as the fact that the man who stood in front of the information broker stood overly confidently in front of the helpless man. He'd forced him into submission by use of dirty tricks, no doubt, and was now using his upper hand to get something out of Izaya that he wanted. People like him infuriated the blond; what made them think that they can just take what they want from people just because they were stronger!

Wait. This was Izaya he was thinking about. Izaya, the flea who he'd time and time again promised to kill, was the one who he was thinking about moving in and saving, which, he realized, was what indeed his muscles had been tensing for. Why?

"Oh yeah? Spit it out kid, we haven't got all day."

Izaya seemed so uncomfortable, so small in the grasp of the man behind him. Being held in one place like this really didn't suit him at all. Being ordered by another, and following those orders, was even less well-fit to his character.

Izaya seemed to look down as if to contemplate, chewing on his bottom lip slightly before looking up, eyes bright with a mischievous glint that told he was silently struggling against the grip of the large man behind him. "I've changed my mind! You baboons don't deserve the truth, nor could your unintelligent brains even begin to even understand it ~ "

His trademark cocky smirk was in place on those features of his before quickly, and easily, breaking away. Pain, confusion, helplessness - they all showed evidently to the blond as the man had mercilessly kicked into the small mans soft stomach. Izaya curled in, gasping for breath, as the man forced him to stay standing.

Shizuo moved, anger once again pulsing through his veins, though this time, unexpectedly, at a slow rate. As if his rage was controlled as his vision remained out of the red. He could control himself, and he knew what he wanted to do. This both confused and exhilarated him. Never had he been in control of his rage before - never had he been able to hold back his anger and violent tendencies in the face of what was causing him this deep irritation.

What was it, then, that was making him angry? Sure, scumbags like them would always make his anger flare up, but this was something different. Not only that, but they were threatening the life of the man whom he had always wanted dead. A good blow to the head would do the job.

Shizuo cringed as he thought about it - hand clenching harder on the cold metal of the sign pole as he could not help but imagine it. Izaya was not the same as him. Sometimes he let himself forget that when they were running around the streets in a game of cat and mouse. Perhaps he always allowed himself to forget that part because of how evenly matched they seemed during their little bouts.

The fact of the matter was, Izaya would die from a blunt force to the head. Arms held behind him so that he couldn't even draw a weapon or protect himself, Izaya was completely vulnerable. His eyes narrowed as he thought of that word in accordance with that flea. But it was the truth, wasn't it? He was still human, no matter how many things he did and said that seemed to directly contradict that. He could still die from something as simple as a hit to the head in just the right place...

His steps were deliberate, though quickly gaining in speed and calm as he moved closer. Despite the pain he must have been feeling and his evident loss of breath, Izaya was still smirking and chuckling as if he was the one in control and he had not just been nailed squarely in the gut.

"Idiots.. Need to do better than... Than that..." His voice was not as strong as he might have wished it to be, but it burned with the fire of a man too stubborn to give in to such parasites.

That got the man, who looked very much like the cliche gangster, mad, if he hadn't been already. Provoked and ready, the man rose the crowbar over his head and yelled, "Then I guess you're just askin' for me to get rid of ya'!"

Izaya seemed to falter at the words, even though he had been expecting them. His eyes widened as it seemed that he was noticing the weapon the other held for the first time. As the red object began to fall, he uttered a noise which combined both surprise and fear before he quickly shut his eyes and winced against the strike that would inevitably come upon him.

What the hell was with that? Since when did this guy stop talking just because his life was in danger? Even while Shizuo was swinging vending machines at him with deadly accuracy, he continued babbling. What was different about this time?

Shizuo decided that the time for watching was over, his muscles already beginning to react as the crowbar came down with a killing speed. Movements were a blur as he finally acted, throwing the sign of his like a spear to easily knock the red object out of the mobster's grasp.

He might have had control before, but now, consciously, he allowed his rage to take over. He didn't _want _to hold back against these guys. As terrible as this sounded, he wanted them to feel every ounce of pain he could inflict on them. How disgusting they were, to so readily and happily want to harm someone who looked so damn pathetic without a smirk on his face and a knife in his hand.

"What the fuck?" The man incredulously yelled, turning stupidly to look at the object which had been thrown before looking at the man who was now stalking dangerously towards him.

"Shizu - chan?" Izaya had peeked an eye open and was now looking up at the blond male with a bewildered and mistrustful expression. Damn flea, he couldn't bother to spare a grateful look when he was saving him like this, could he?

Shizuo didn't spare another look to the brunet as he let his full, malevolent attention turn towards the group of men. His weapon was gone, but to be honest, did he really need it?

"Who the hell are _you_?" Not only was this man sorely uninformed, but he was an idiot - not seeming to register the fact that the blond man in the bartender outfit had just launched a sign at him with apparent ease.

A knife was pulled on him, Shizuo ignored it as he grabbed the man harshly by the arm and, not allowing him a second to ask him another useless question, and threw him easily over his shoulder and out into the streets again. A sharp pang was felt in his arm during the short amount of time that he was in his iron grasp, but went easily ignored.

"T - t - that's... Heiwajima!" One of the men choked out, his knees shaking, as the demon of Ikebukuro turned back to the rest of them, his animalistic grin wide.

"You bastards... Making me get angry and use violence like this..."

On the ground, having slipped out the grasp of the man who'd been holding him after he'd taken a few steps back, Izaya stared at his enemy with a bewildered expression. He watched in silence as the one human whom he hated easily took care of those who'd only moments before been threatening his life. The violence in every one of his actions and yells held him still - transfixed to his spot as he shook in silence.

Izaya had never been afraid of this man's violent and wild tendencies before; he had actually reveled in bringing them up and enjoyed watching them control the bodyguard easier than he, himself, could.

This time, his body quaked of his own accord for a different reason than its simple surfacing. Izaya Orihara, the man who was commonly compared to a prophet of his generation, was afraid of this uncontrollable anger for one reason: he did not, for the first time since he had met him, understand what had made the blond fall into a rage. He hated, absolutely despised not understanding something or someone. It was uncommon, and just the thought of being unable to predict and manipulate a situation made him uneasy. Once again, as he always seemed to do, the blond had thrown him off.

Still watching the man, even as he easily took out the last of them, Izaya grew angry, and was glaring daggers into his back as he straightened and nonchalantly rolled his shoulder.

"Well?"

Shizuo tensed at the single word - appearing almost surprised to hear it. He did not answer, and remained facing away from Izaya. This made the informant even more frustrated. If there was one thing he hated almost as much as not understanding something, it was being ignored.

"What about me, Shizu-chan? Aren't you going to throw me into a wall now?" He persisted, keeping a keen eye on the blond standing but a few feet away from him.

Slowly, with an almost robotic feel to his stiff movements, Shizuo looked over his shoulder at the man on the ground looking up at him. Their eyes met, and both were silent.

Shizuo could still see it - the fear in the other's eyes, and he did not understand it.

"What's with that look, ya' damn flea?" He could not get over that expression - that look that the other was giving him. Since when was that louse afraid of him? Since when did he look so pathetic and fragile, as he had when being held - and even now?

Izaya struggled up off of the ground, as if sensing the other's thoughts, and dusted off his pants as he looked down, avoiding his hard gaze.

"I asked a question first, Shizu - chan! ~ Even a brute like you should know to answer it before expecting me to comply!"

Izaya's words were teasing and as annoying as usual, but they did not set Shizuo off like they normally did. Like he had wanted them to. Like he'd _needed _them to.

"Well! If you won't start our play, then I will!" Izaya said cheerfully, flicking out a blade kept handy and looking up at the other finally.

So much uncertainty - so much fear. It seemed to only heighten when he saw the blond looking at him like that. No rage, no impatience. Something softer, something which he was not used to was staring back at him, constricting him, as nothing had ever done before. He did not like it at all. He hated it.

His fear drove him to anger, and he lunged at the taller male, blade in hand, to take an easy swipe at him. Shizuo, not bracing himself for the attack, only moved slightly to the side - just enough to avoid the blade from cutting flesh - not enough to avoid it from tearing cloth.

Both were silent as Shizuo stared down at the tear on the fabric over his chest, one of the buttons now gone, as Izaya stared up to study his expression carefully - waiting and hoping.

That blank stare broke and burned with the fire of Shizuo's anger and he looked to the brunet, "You damn louse... This was a present from Kasuka!"

Izaya felt the constriction leave him and felt immensely better, even allowing his usual smirk to meld back into place, before leaving once again as a powerful hand gripped the collar of his shirt. The first time Shizuo had captured the ever elusive informant, Izaya realized that he had not thought this through well enough.

**Thank you so much for reading ~ rate and review? Also, I would only be happy to receive messages for suggestions/tips/whatever.**

**Hoping to get chapter two up by next week. If I don't I'm terribly sorry !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, finally! ~ This chapter is more or less just a lead-in for my third chapter, which I have already begun!**

**Mostly in the POV of Izaya this time around, though a little bit of Shizuo (while he can) hehe ~**

**Please enjoy! I'd like to thank my beta, Otter and Fox, as well as a roleplaying partner of mine on Gaia, who gave me the idea for the third chapter! I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed and sent me messages, as well 3**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Durarara! Or any of its characters.**

Well. This was... unexpected.

The cold edge of Izaya's usually merciless knife pressed up against the warm flesh of his mortal enemy's neck. Small beads of blood formed where the sharp blade was cutting the skin without the wielder's intention. The man stood in front of him, taller and broader body easily blocking any exits as Izaya was pressed up against a burgundy wall in an abandoned ally, easily passed by and ignored by those just outside of it. Strong hands gripped the collar of his shirt and were holding him a few inches off of the ground seemingly with no problem at all.

One slight motion of the bodyguard's fist was all he needed to kill the flea before him. One flick of his wrist was all the smaller of the two needed to kill the one holding him up so effortlessly. Neither moved. Red eyes glared at the dark brown eyes of the other as each seemed to be waiting, with bated breath, for the other to act first.

Izaya Orihara, the man being held up with the well-used switchblade in hand, chuckled almost awkwardly when a few silent moments passed by of the two simply glaring into each other's eyes. The looks they exchanged showed evidently their hesitation and frustration. Confusion underlying both of those feelings as the inability to comprehend this current situation annoyed both men.

"Are you so in awe of my beauty, Shizu-chan, that I've rendered you immobile?" His tone was teasing - followed effortlessly by a light snicker which was almost enough to convince the both of them. Almost.

Shizuo said nothing, his glare not even darkening at the other's teasing words as he continued to scrutinize the younger who was so forcefully held within his grasp. The blond man only felt the coldness of the knife against his throat - not the pain of it. Despite the fact that it was bringing forth blood, he felt none in the least threatened by it. As if his life was not at all in danger, despite the fact that the knife was within the grip of his one and only enemy. Just as, most probably, his clenched fist probably was not threatening the flea whom he had, for the first time, trapped.

Izaya sighed heavily, as if this whole situation was a deep burden to him, before eyeing the clenched fist the man holding him still had tensed and at the ready.

"Why aren't you killing me?" Shizuo finally asked heavily, obviously ignoring Izaya's first remark as his tone suggested that his confusion mattered more, currently, than his grudge.

Shrugging nonchalantly as much as he could in such a position, the information broker smirked, "I should be asking you the same thing ~"

Shizuo's eye twitched, "Don't deflect my question with another question, you worthless louse!"

Izaya chuckled lightly in response, "Why not? It's true though! Ahhh ~ Always saying how you'll kill me every time you see me... And yet here we are, your final strike so close that I could be dead in an instant! So? Why do you hesitate?"

That damn bastard sure liked the sound of his own voice. Izaya did not seem as though he enjoyed pointing these things out as much as he should have. In fact, he currently seemed rather uncomfortable. Although he might have appeared relaxed and unconcerned, he was fidgeting slightly within his grasp and grasping lightly onto his wrist, as if believing that his meek grip would do anything at all.

"Answer my question."

Izaya winced slightly at the blunt demand, as if paying no regard to his light taunting. Shizuo's question was one that made him uneasy. His stomach curling at the thought of it for a reason which he, frighteningly, could not begin to understand. Well, if he did not want to even think about it, how on earth could he answer it? Stupid Shizu-chan was so unable to realize this. He'd just have to distract him from it so that they could both just avoid it. And distracting him was something that Izaya knew he was particularly good at.

"I can't even move! You were so scary a few moments ago, why not any more? Such a brute! With that _hardly _impressive intelligence of yours, I would think-"

Izaya's pointless insults, all spoken with the singular intention to distract and infuriate the blond, were abruptly cut off as a fist slammed and crushed a section of wall right beside the shorter male's head. The wall only cracked and indented some; leaving, surprisingly, the whole rest of the wall standing. Izaya's eyes narrowed. He had been holding back.

"Shut the hell up!" Shizuo roared, and for a moment the captive's eyes lit with excitement.

Had his dangerous pushes in the path towards violence done their job? Was he safe?

Smirk once again falling upon his countenance, Izaya decided to push a little more. Try to cause more damage and get him crazy with rage until no uncomfortable questions could be asked of him; he felt secure once again doing what he did best.

"Ahahaha~ I don't think I will!" he laughed cheerfully, "And look at that-" He gestured to the indent next to his head airily, "You missed me! Are you getting rusty, or did you decide you couldn't kill me..? ~ Pffft." He rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively, "Let me down Shizu-chan, I've got more important things to do than to play with an idiot who doesn't have the guts to kill the person he hates the most!"

His jaw tightened noticeably as rage dominated his mind by those simple words. Otherwise ignoring whatever logic, if any, the elder possessed which could have possibly granted him notice to how hastily the shorter male acted to change the subject.

"Damn louse! What the hell gives you the ri- ... Eh?" he began to yell, before cutting himself off, eyes traveling downwards, to stare at the fist clenched on to the younger's shirt.

Slowly, Izaya slid down the wall until he was once again touching ground. Confused as well, the brunet looked up to the other, half expecting an explanation, only to realize just how confused the other was by these happenings, as well.

"I can't hold you up any more... Hey, flea, why do you weigh so much now?"

Izaya blinked before retaliating with a start, slightly insulted, "What are you talking about, stupid Shizu-chan? _I _didn't get any heavier, _you_ got weaker!"

Both glared at each other, accusing the other of those two ridiculous and obviously impossible things to explain the unexplainable before Shizuo's grip fell away from him completely, his arm falling to hang limply at his side.

Confused, they both looked down at its descent, and both had different reactions to what they saw.

Izaya looked shocked and disbelieving, questioning in an uneven tone without expecting much of an answer, "Wha-? Was it really that deep!"

Shizuo looked mildly surprised as he stared down at his arm, the whole sleeve newly dyed a crimson red by the substance which continued to pour out of him at an alarming rate. "Oh... So that's what that prick was." He stated blandly, forcing Izaya to look at him with an incredulous expression as though he was not yet used to the blond's incredible tolerance to pain.

"That guy stabbed you this deep, and you don't even notice! How stupid are you, really, Shizu - chan? ~"

His voice continued to be teasing, but Shizuo noticed the other glance down at his arm with what could possibly be described as a confused and slightly worried expression. That thought made him smirk.

Almost as though noticing the sudden change in expression, Izaya's crimson eyes snapped away from the obviously deeply injured limb to where the other was staring. Right at him.

Caught off guard, Izaya started slightly before speaking in a defensive tone, "What? What's with that annoying smirk?"

Shizuo's smirk widened at Izaya's questions asked in that slightly raised voice. Had he ever heard of it in that sort of tone before? He didn't think so. Only making his small smirk widen, the blond thought about it again. That expression of worry. Just the thought of it made him want to laugh at how ridiculous it was. Knowing that what he had seen and interpreted was drastically incorrect, he wondered mildly what he had mistaken it for. Such a good mood to accompany his now uncontrollably wandering mind... What was wrong with him? He felt so light.

"It's funny, what I thought..." He said, trailing off thoughtfully before looking at his enemy again.

An eyebrow quirked. "What expression is that?" He questioned bluntly, staggering again to the side, surprised to find Izaya follow his movements so that they were no more close nor further apart.

Now off of the wall, he shrugged his favorite jacket back into it's proper place, looking down to pretend as though his eyes were much too occupied with this menial task to meet the wavering and still slightly angered eyes. Most of this rage, though, had been overcome with confusion as to what was happening to make him act and move so oddly.

His voice seemed slightly distant. Annoyed by this, he repeated himself, though this time, slightly louder. This seemed to annoy the informant, who was quick to snap back with some witty comment about idiots needing to repeat themselves in order to remember what they said - he didn't know, he couldn't hear. Could hardly even register the fact that his lips were moving in the first place.

Uttering a small chuckle at how very odd this all was, he tottered on his feet before planting them as certainly as he could shoulder-width apart to keep himself steady. Even then, he seemed to sway in some invisible wind.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned, and Shizuo looked up to realize that the other was staring at him again. Studying him, Izaya's eyes slightly widened at his arm around where the fabric was messily torn and wet with his blood.

"Hey, flea. Come closer so I can strangle you," he muttered, though his words were no longer infused with the same rage. It was as if he was only saying this now because it was the natural thing to do; the normal thing, in a situation where it was Shizuo versus Izaya. As if he was not physically impaired in the least against the man he hated above all others.

At those words, Izaya offered up a chuckle, flipping his blade expertly in his hand, he watched the light reflect off of the cool surface of the metal.

"You're gonna have to reach forward Shizu-chan! I wont make killing me easy for you!.. Nn?"

A hollow-sounding thump was heard. Izaya turned to look back at Shizuo to find that he was no longer standing before him. Eyes only needing to fall, he found him, laying sprawled upon the concrete, face-first. The brunet's eyes widened when he saw the blood from the wound which had seemed to have spilled during their little argument. There was a lot. Too much. And it was growing at a rapid, alarming rate.

"Ahahaha ~ How lucky for me!"

He smiled, but the smile felt uncomfortable upon his face. He continued smiling brightly, even as he concluded that it felt as though it was straining his countenance and might look odd to anyone witnessing it, to dance around the fallen, still body and head merrily towards the exit which was outlined brightly by the lights and sounds of the unassuming city.

Suddenly, he stopped and spun back around again, not missing a step as he marched back to the fallen man, knelt down, and flipped him over. He had no idea why he was bothering to do this, and for a moment only stared at the unconscious and unprotected face belonging to that of his enemy. It was quite odd, how nice Shizuo looked when he wasn't screaming death threats all the time.

Holding his breath for a reason that he did not quite understand, Izaya placed a hand slightly over his mouth and held it there for a moment. A soft breath of air was felt - Shizuo hadn't died from blood loss yet.

Quietly he laughed at himself. Why on earth would he think that the man, or any man, for that matter, would have died of blood loss so quickly? Especially after only passing out from it but moments ago!

He stood quickly to glare at the fallen body, looking back and forth from the streets to the unconscious blond indecisively. He felt this unfamiliar frustration yet again, crimson eyes finally resting fully on the older male, who right now, he reasoned, could be rather close to death.

"You need blood as much as the rest of us, don't you, monster?"

The blond didn't stir. Izaya swallowed thickly and again laughed at himself, placing a hand to his head before leaning back against the brick wall behind him. Laughing harder, it began to hurt. But it was truly the only thing he could do - even if the utter force it took to make such a sound normally signifying happiness was making his throat and face ache.

"You should be glad that I hate you this much, Shizu-chan!"

He giggled, pushing himself off the wall and, with some effort, getting one of the other's arms around his shoulder before straightening himself up - surprised that such a thin guy could weigh this much. Walking with slow, laboring steps as he dragged the blond with him, Izaya continued laughing loudly. Was he going insane, he wondered? It certainly sounded like it.

"I hate you so much, that I can't stand for anyone else taking your life but me!"

His irregular giggles died off in a manner that left the area surrounding him oddly hushed. The streets had begun to clear up, thanks to the growing darkness and suddenly cloud-filled skies, bloated and rumbling, above them. Not a few minutes later, it started raining. Izaya, who usually loved the rain and thunderstorms, frowned in annoyance at the falling sky. When he had someone this heavy in his grasp, rain was nothing to wish for. It began to fall harder, quickly soaking through his thin clothing and chilling his skin, causing goose bumps and a constant shiver to rattle his small frame.

"D - dammit..." His eyes were only watching the ground move in front of him; his body was moving of its own accord towards Ikebukuro's one and only hospital. He didn't know what he'd say to them when he got there, only that he needed to immediately be cared for, and if they didn't, they'd be in trouble with a certain information broker and his knife.

Izaya nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a large, heavy hand fall on his shoulder. Quickly looking up, already letting go of Shizuo's side in order to brandish his knife, he was more than relieved to see Simon smiling down at him, a blue umbrella being held over his head which was large enough to shield all three of them.

"S - Simon?"

"Ahh, good evening, Izaya! Would you and Shizuo happen to be going together to get some sushi?"

Izaya laughed slightly, a small amount of strain easily heard, before answering in an almost defensive tone, "Even if he weren't passed out, I would never enjoy my free time with this idiotic brute."

"Hmm? Ahh, I see, I see. So right now, instead of wasting your free time eating sushi with him, you are wasting your free time trying to help him?"

"W - well..." Leave it to Simon to say the most blatant, annoying things at a time like this. He was laying it all out as though it were really _that _simple.

"There is no need for you to explain!"

Simon gently turned Izaya and, with literally no effort at all, took Shizuo from him and put him easily over his shoulder.

"Simon?"

"All we need to do right now is get Shizuo better, isn't that right?"

With Shizuo hanging over his shoulder and large umbrella grasped loosely in his hand, he smiled down at the confused young informant. In response, Izaya nodded faintly and allowed his expression to fall into that of relief. He had not been sure if he would have actually made it, with what minimal strength he had. How odd, that this man would decide to help him. All things considered, he was more helping Shizuo than he was helping Izaya, no doubt.

"Good then! Let's head back to Russian Sushi, he will be safe and comfortable there." Simon turned and began walking steadily in the direction of the well-known shop, "When he wakes back up, I might even give you two sushi for half off!"

Izaya ran to catch up with him and slowed to walk close enough to be sheltered by the large umbrella. Still trying to make it look as though he was looking forward, Izaya snuck a glace at Shizuo from the corner of his eye. Did he look paler? Had he already lost too much blood? Izaya gnawed slightly at his lower lip, wondering faintly if he really should let Simon help him when he didn't even know if he would be able to do much of anything. That was stupid, it was much better for him to pass the responsibility off to the capable hands of Simon than it be just him, struggling helplessly in the rain.

"There is no need to worry. He is still breathing strongly, so there should be no problem with fixing him up quickly."

Izaya looked up, surprised, to scowl slightly. "Who said that I was worried, Simon? I could care less what happens to him after this."

"Is that so? Then why is it that you are coming along with me? Am I wrong in believing that your apartment is in another direction? In this rain, it would be best for you to head home."

Izaya, who now felt as though he was in a bad mood for the first time in a very long time, said nothing and simply squinted forward. Resisting the urge to steal another glance at the unconscious blonde as they both continued through the rain with only the sound of the pattering liquid against the asphalt and the top of the umbrella to accompany them.

"... Are you sure he'll be okay?"

Izaya did not look up from his forced glare forward, but he did not need to be looking at Simon for the pacifist to already be able to read his expression and tone perfectly. He smiled and gazed down at the raven-haired male, wondering if the time had finally come for pace and understanding, at long last. If it had not come, then at least the sparks of the long awaited beginning of it.

"Yes, Izaya. He will be fine."

**I hope you all enjoyed my second chapter ~ Reviews and subscriptions are loved!**

**Look forward to the third chapter my friends. I'll have it to you all as soon as possible!**

.


End file.
